1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive device for driving a commutative medium such as a CD or a DVD, and more particularly to a disk drive device of not more than 9.5 mm in its thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional disk drive devices is described in JP-A-10-208357. In the disk drive device described in this patent publication, a loaded disk is mounted on a turntable attached to a spindle motor. After that, the whole of a unit mechanism having an optical head for reproducing or recording information is moved up and down, and the unit mechanism is controlled so as to set the gap between the head and the disk surface to a prescribed distance. The means of moving the unit mechanism up and down has a sloped cam piece, and a projection protrudes from the top face of this sloped cam piece. When the disk is loaded, the projection is brought into contact with the under face of the disk tray to press the disk tray toward the frame.
In a CD or DVD reproducing/recording device whose thickness is 12.7 mm or less, a unit mechanism provided with a spindle motor, an optical head and optical head moving means is elastically supported to the under face of the disk tray through insulators. The disk tray integrated with the unit mechanism is used for ejecting the disk out of the device. When the mechanism described in the above patent publication is to be applied to such a thin disk drive device, moving the up-and-down mechanism is made difficult by physical limitation.
On the other hand, with this limitation of the disk drive device thickness being taken into account, if the disk tray itself is reduced in thickness, the primary vibration of revolutions, the aerodynamic vibromotive force accompanying the revolutions of the disk or the vibration caused by the seeking of the optical head during high-speed revolutions of the disk may invite self-excited vibration of the disk tray and resultant generation of noise. Moreover, a reduced thickness of the disk drive device may be highly capable of bringing components included in the disk drive device into contact or interference with one another. For instance, it would become necessary to prevent the disk tray from coming into contact with electrical components mounted on a circuit board disposed underneath this disk tray.